You got it all
by bitterchoco
Summary: It's songfic, one-shot, shonen ai, it's about Jou and Marik, and I'm begging for review.


You Got It All  
  
By : Bitterchoco20  
  
The character not mine, I wish they are. Song was YOU GOT IT ALL by BRITNEY SPEAR. As you I've nothing so don't sue me.  
  
My first YGO fic, hopely not my last. I live in country that doesn't use english as their mother language sorry if my english is horrible.  
  
This story kinda AU, and the characters somehow OOC ! Sorry I make Kaiba kinda a bastard. It SHONEN AI !!!  
  
I...  
I was the game he would play  
He brought the clouds to my day  
  
"You dirty mutt!!!" Kaiba yelled at Jou and slap his cheek hard. He pulled Jou's blonde hair and bring him down to ground. Kaiba kick Jou's gutt.  
  
"It's over between us!" Kaiba said before he walk away, leaving Jou on the ground, crying.  
  
Then like a ray of light  
You came out of the night  
  
"Jou, what's happened to you?"Someone asked Jou, someone with indigo eyes, tanned skin, and blond hair.  
  
"Marik?" Jou asked that someone. That someone that show concern in his bright indigo eyes.  
  
"Hold on. I'll take you to hospital. You'll be okay now." Marik said to Jou. He put Jou's arm at his shoulder and carried him to his motorcycle.  
  
"No, I won't be okay! Seto said it was over between me and him! I couldn't be okay, he left me!" Jou said and he cry again. Marik watch him with sad eyes.  
  
Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
  
Marik hug Jou tightly and kissed his forehead, before finally put him on his motorcycle.  
  
"You'll be okay, I know you will. You are a strong man, and somehow you'll survive. You'll laugh again, like you used to be, someday I know you'll be! And, I'll never leave you, I'll always be by your side, I promise you" Marik said to Jou, and he start his motor engine and drive to hospital.  
  
Put all your fears to rest  
Who do I love the best  
  
It's been a year and half, Marik kept his promise well. He never leave Jou, always by his side.  
  
"Kaiba is back, Jou." Marik said to Jou, there's fear in his eyes, fear that his Jou will leave him for Kaiba.  
  
"So? I don't care if he's back." Jou said to Marik, he doesn't seem to care that Kaiba's back. When he saw fear in Marik eyes, he smile.  
  
"I don't care if he's back. Right now I'm with you. The one that I love is Marik Isthar, not Seto Kaiba. He's only a past for me. I don't wanna see that look in your face ever again. For me now, I only love you." Jou said to Marik and he pull Marik and kiss him.  
  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
You've got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
  
Over this year and half, Marik has been the most important part in Jou's life. Sure Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu, Otogi and Ryou, even Bakura always try to help him overcome, they come with silly stories, tried their to make him laugh.  
  
His sister, Shizuka always visit him while he was in hospital. After he was out from hospital she insisted for Jou to moved in her and their mother, but he refused it.  
  
Marik different than the others, he just came to sat at the hospital couch in Jou's room, he just sat and not said a word for hours. At first it annoyed him, but finally he got used of it.  
  
When he out from hospital, Marik found him an apartment, right door to door with his apartment. Marik even found him a job as a reporter in sport magazine. Marik help him to get his life back in to track even better than before.  
  
Everybody wondered why Marik done so much for Jou's life, but everytime they asked him, he only give them evil glare then he left them. And they never asked him again.  
  
Suddenly Jou realized it, when he's with Marik, he never think about Kaiba. He start to admited that he's in love with Marik. Then they just start to have relationship. No one question him, maybe they're just happy that he finally over with Kaiba.  
  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call  
You were out on a limb  
  
This past a year and half there's been only Marik. Somehow Marik always there when he need him. Maybe because their apartment door to door, they often ate together.  
  
Marik always help him, he often called just to make sure that he's okay, or he just knock his door. So many movie nights, pillow talk, or just small walk at the park. Marik even start to make friend with Yugi and the others. Well, he still threat to kill Yami, together with Bakura. Or argue with Anzu and Honda.  
  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I've got  
'Cause you've got it all  
Over him  
All over  
You've got it all over  
All over  
You've got it all over  
  
Marik is different from Kaiba for sure. Although he's tough man, but he never lay hands on Jou's when they were fighting. Marik always had kinky ways to show how much he love Jou. He always touch Jou in the softest way he knew, like he afraid to hurt him. He treat Jou as precious thing.  
  
Even their night of passion always full with soft touch instead of lust. Marik never said sweet words, but his touch tell Jou that he love him.  
  
Now, don't let him worry you so  
What's a matter with you  
I let go  
Oh you can surely see  
You're so much more to me  
  
"Marik, don't let Kaiba worry you so. Since I'm with you, I only think of you. You meant everything to me, more than Kaiba ever meant to me in the past. Put your worry away." Jou whisper softly in Marik ear, then hold him tight.  
  
Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
You're better than all the rest  
Who do I love the best  
  
OWARI  
  
For Kaiba Fans PLEASE don't flame me.  
  
I know it kinda short but please REVIEW !!! 


End file.
